Snape's secret
by Snapey's Gal
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret; few people know about his wife and child; few people know about what has been eating away at his soul for 15 years. Could some new information put an end to his bitterness?
1. To Live a Dream

**Chapter 1: To Live a Dream**

"_**A plausible impossibility is always preferable to an unconvincing possibility"**_

_**Aristotle **_

She walked through the long, dark, winding corridor of somewhere she swore she'd never seen before. There was no sound other than her own shallow breathing in the darkness but she was sure there was someone behind her. She turned around, letting out an involuntary shudder as she did so. She took a step back; she did not know where she was or who this partially shrouded figure was, it was clearly a man, he had broad shoulders and appeared to be wearing a cape. The figure stepped forward so that he stood fully in line with the window. The moon light illuminated him. She saw his dark hair, his pale skin, she looked into his eyes and for one fleeting moment she was sure that she had seen them before. He moved towards her.

She woke up, gasping. It was only a dream. She turned over in her warm, soft bed and readjusted the covers. Soon she was lulled back into sleep by the meows of a cat and the soft hooting of a solitary owl.

"Ella, what are you doing?" The dark haired girl was startled. She had been deep in thought. Suddenly she realised why her teacher had shouted. She was holding the test tube at a precarious angle and some of the acid had dripped onto the oak desk. "Sorry Miss" she spluttered as she reached for a cloth.

"Ella, this is most unlike you!" True, it was most unlike her; Gabriella Andrews had always had a natural talent for Chemistry. It was the dream, she had been haunted by that man's eyes ever since and this had ruined her concentration. She shook herself. She had told her parents about the dream and they had been sympathetic yet realistic, it was only a dream. She was being silly. It could not possibly be real.

After clearing up after herself, Ella returned to her experiment. "What's the matter Ella?" the girl cringed and tensed herself up ready for the inevitable. "Usually you're a proper little teachers pet. They treat you like they're your own parents." She bit her lip. "Oh sorry, I forgot, poor little Ella has no parents." It was true Ella's real mother and father died when she was a baby, Mr and Mrs Andrews had adopted her. "Though, judging by the way you look, they probably killed themselves in shame!" The speaker, a short, slim girl with far more money than sense turned up her nose at having gained the upper hand.

This was the last straw. "How dare you talk about my parents like that!"

"Why ever not?"

Ella, who had been staring hard at the desk, let her gaze wander to the now partially empty test tube.

"After all", said the pompous git, "if they were anything like you, they're probably better off dead."

There was an ear splitting crack. The test tube had smashed.

Professor Snape sat in his office with his head in his hands. He had not slept well. He knew her from somewhere, the girl in his dream, he was sure of it. He recognised her eyes more than anything; they were the eyes of someone he had known a long time ago. Alas, it was only a dream, he would never see her again; _he_ killed her. Snape hit the oak desk with his fist. Why had she died, she had done nothing wrong, he should have killed him instead. After all, it was him that Voldemort had been looking for. The thought nearly reduced him to tears; after all, it was not only her who had died that night.

He got up. He was not in the mood for teaching. In filed his class of fifth year students one of whom was Harry Potter. Snape cringed when he saw Potter; he was only too aware of what that boy might have seen had he stayed longer inside the Pensieve earlier that year.

Halfway through his lesson on 'truth potions' Professor McGonagall burst in. Snape deeply disapproved of interruptions to his teaching and screwed up his face in dislike. "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you Severus" McGonagall whispered. Usually he would have never left a class alone but McGonagall's manner suggested that this was important. "Read page 329 and write down the names of the roots and their properties" said Snape to his class as he left.

As he entered Dumbledore's office something unexpected happened. The old wizard walked towards him and held tightly onto his shoulder. "Do sit down Severus; I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you."


	2. The Truth Will Out

**This story will get far more angsty later the first few chapters are just introductions really. Enjoy! Review even if you hated it.**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Will Out**

"**_Truth is on the march, nothing can stop it now."_**

_**Emile Zola**_

"Severus, it's about Gabriella." Snape stiffened when he heard that name.

"I thought we had an understanding, Albus, that you would never mention her name!" Snape did not say this in his usual sharp manner but rather with a slightly wounded tone, this was almost more than he could bear; the dream and then this!

"I know Severus" said the older man softly "I merely thought that you might wish to be informed that Gabriella is not dead!"

McGonagall gasped. She had been standing at the back of the office, this was news to her, she had just been told to summon Snape- she hadn't known why. "How can that be, Albus?" She asked shakily.

Snape was extremely pale and looked at Dumbledore trying to gauge whether or not the aged wizard was bluffing. His face gave nothing away. Why would he lie about such a thing? With this thought Snape blanched even more, if such a thing were possible.

"Severus, I can assure you that this is _not _some kind of sick joke." The headmaster now looked at Snape with a slightly hurt expression that made the blood rush once again into the younger wizards cheeks.

"As for your question, Minerva, I will explain."

Dumbledore's story had started on that night; the night when Severus Snape's life had been ruined.

"Let me take you back to that Halloween night" Severus' jaw clenched "I know this will be difficult for you Severus, but you must bear with me. Anyway, as you know that was the night when Charlotte was killed and the night when we assumed that Gabriella had also been killed. You will furthermore know that that Halloween night 15 years ago was also when Voldemort was defeated." Severus looked down at his lap; _his_ wife, _his_ daughter- that bastard! "You already know most of this story so I won't linger on it long. Voldemort went to the Potter's house, killed Lilly and James and then tried to kill Harry. The spell backfired and Voldemort was weakened. In his damaged state he ventured to your house, Severus, hoping that you would be able to brew a potion for him to regain his strength." Snape looked up from his lap, his eyes were blurry. "When he could not find you he took his anger out on your wife and child. When you returned home to find your wife dead and your baby gone you of course believed the worst. You came to me and asked if you could join the Order."

"I already know all of this, headmaster" said Severus, his voice weak.

"I know you do my boy, I know, that is why I have sped through it so. There are, however, things you do not know, things that I myself only found out today. Voldemort did not kill your daughter, Severus, he turned on her as he had turned on the Potter's child and, as was the case with Harry, Ella could not be killed. Can you remember the prophecy, Severus?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _Snape remembered.

"As the spell backfired off Ella the effect was so powerful that both she and Voldemort were transported far from that place. Ella is the child the prophecy speaks of, not Potter or Longbottom as we had thought. Ella was born at the end of the seventh month. Severus, that night you told me that you had already been ready to leave the Dark Lord; that you had rebelled against him, three times if I recall." Severus looked shocked and opened his mouth as if to speak but thought the better of it. McGonagall however interject.

"Surely the child in the prophecy would be a boy, Albus?"

"The gender off the child is unimportant, Minerva" Dumbledore said gently. "The prophecy merely speaks of it as a _he _because males are thought to be the dominant sex. The child was transported to a small village just outside of Plymouth. She is approaching her sixteenth birthday and currently resides with a Mr and Mrs Andrews who adopted her. She attends an all girls Grammar School in the old Devonport and is an extremely bright student."

"How do you know that this girl is my daughter?" Questioned Snape, reviving from his stupor.

"I received this letter this morning" Dumbledore handed the letter, which bore the Ministry seal, to the younger man whose hand was shaking.

It read as follows:-

Headmaster,

It is my grave duty to inform you that a child by the name of Gabriella Snape, now Andrews, has been detected using magic in a Muggle school. Occurrences of this nature must not happen again as they have serious implications on the wizarding community. I suggest that you look into this before the Ministry itself is forced to take action!

Yours Faithfully,

The Minster of Magic

_Cornelius Fudge_

"A very formal letter from Fudge there, don't you think?" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling benevolently.

"My daughter is alive" said Snape softly "how did we not hear of her magic before?"

"It is my belief that Charlotte knew what was going to happen, that she would die but her daughter would live. I think that she placed more than a mere protection spell on Ella that night."

"_Mage domire_" muttered Snape in understanding.

"Your wife always was a brilliant witch" beamed Dumbledore. "She knew that if her daughter was seen to have magic in her then Voldemort could find her. Even as a one year old baby her magic was strong. Charlotte placed the spell on her so that Ella's magic would only appear when she was truly angry or frightened. It would appear that your daughter has always been quite calm up until now!" Dumbledore smiled gently at Snape. Ever since that day fifteen years ago the young man had been bitter with the world. He had been especially hateful towards Harry Potter as he had survived what he thought his daughter had not. It had been bad for Severus, thinking that he had outlived his own child and blaming himself entirely for his family members' deaths. Hopefully he could put that behind him a little now. "Would you like to become reacquainted with your daughter, Severus?"


	3. No More Need For Dreaming

**Thankyou _Stocktonwood _for your review (good name by the way). I hope you find the rest of my story interesting in a good or bad way- I don't mind. Is there anyone else out there reading this- if so REVIEW!!! The first seven chapters are far too soppy as far as I'm concerned but I had to introduce Ella. Sorry for the slush it get far more... fun... later cackles evilly**

**Chapter 3: No More Need for Dreaming**

"**_So leben wir und nehmen immer Abschied" (Thus we live, for ever taking leave)_**

_**Rainer Marie Rilke **_

Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape apparated onto into the quite cul-de-sac. The two older wizards strolled towards the door of number 24 but the younger one lagged behind. Dumbledore looked at him. "It's ok Severus, you'll be fine" he said in a soothing voice.

The young wizard, who had not spoken since it had been decided that they would go to his daughter suddenly blurted out "what if she doesn't like me!"

His two companions looked at each other, concern evident in their eyes. McGonagall steeped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Snape tensed but soon relaxed as she said "of course she will, she will love you as you love her."

Snape smiled weakly and walked up to stand behind Dumbledore as he knocked.

A woman in her forties answered, she was short and plump with a kind face. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall and this is Severus Snape, we are here to see a Miss Gabriella Andrews about her schooling, is she home?"

The woman looked at the old man standing before her. He seemed trustworthy enough. "Yes she is; she's not in any trouble I hope? Come in."

The woman led the three visitors into her living room where a man with bright green eyes and a face that had clearly seen more smiles than frowns sat on the sofa reading a book and stroking a cat absent mindedly. "John dear, there are some people here to see Ella." John Andrews put his book down and got up to shake the hands of the people standing in front of him as his wife introduced them. "How do you do" he said to each of them in turn. "Ella darling, come down here a moment." A tall slim girl with long, ebony hair and pale skin walked down the stairs. As she got nearer to the living room it became apparent to the people standing in it that she had been crying. The whites surrounding her bright blue eyes had gone slightly pink. Severus Snape took a step towards her, wanting to comfort the girl he knew to be his daughter. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and shock his head kindly. "Ella, are you still upset about what that nasty girl said to you?" The girl nodded as her stepmother embraced her. "What did the girl say to you Ella?" Gabriella jumped. In her distraught state she had not noticed that there were strangers in her living room. She looked at the man who had spoken and her heart skipped a beat; she knew him from somewhere. Ella's stepmother introduced her to the people who "wanted to talk to her about school" and she registered their names half heartedly as she greeted them politely. She never once took her eyes off the dark haired man whose features she recognised as her own. He had her prominent cheek bones, her fine limbs. The only two features he didn't share with her were his nose, which was more Roman than hers, and his eyes, which were as dark as the night sky. She suddenly felt extremely willing to divulge to him the information he had asked her for. "The girl insulted me and my parents, my real parents; she said that they probably killed themselves because I shamed them." The girl said this in barely more than a whisper, her eyes shone but no tears were spilt. Snape broke free of Dumbledore's grasp and flung his arms around the girl. She retuned the hug and their bodies shook with silent sobs.

After a few moments a stunned Mr Andrews asked "what in Gods name is going on?"

"Sit down and all will be explained. But first, I do believe a pot of tea may be in order." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Mrs Andrews got up "yes of course, a pot of tea" and she bustled off into the kitchen.

By the time Mrs Andrews rejoined the group with a pot of steaming tea in her hands, Ella, her stepfather and her real father had come to their senses and were sitting calmly around the glowing fire. When Mrs Andrews was seated Dumbledore told Ella's story. Most of what she heard made sense to the 15 year old, she sat calmly between the man she had called "Daddy" and the man she would now know to be her father. She wondered what she should call him. She thought she might settle for "Dad" for the time being, "Father" was too formal and "Daddy" too childish for use on this obviously respectable figure. She would have to remember to thank Sarah as it would appear that her taunting about her lack of parents was the reason that she now did have a parent. She smiled and looked at her "Dad" his eyes were shining from crying which, she could tell by looking at him, he did not do much of in his day to day life. Ella supposed that she had inherited her reluctance to show raw emotion from him, today was a rare exception for both of them. Every so often as the man, who she now knew to be called Dumbledore, told the story her father would squeeze her shoulder, she got the feeling that he thought she would blame him for what had happened. She held onto his hand reassuringly; she would never blame him.

Snape couldn't help himself; he had not cried for many years, 15 years now he came to think about it. He had been so worried that she would think as he did and blame him for everything. It would appear she did not have his bitterness; he was glad for that. She had clearly had a good life with these people and he hoped he could supply her with an equally good one. He would try to be a good father.

Mr and Mrs Andrews knew for certain that they were losing their stepdaughter. Ella had gone upstairs to pack. She was going to this "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" where she would be taught by her _real_ father. They couldn't stop her from leaving. "You will visit won't you?" Asked Mrs Andrews as she said a tearful goodbye to the girl she and her husband had risen from a baby. "Of course I will" replied Ella hugging the woman affectionately. "Mr and Mrs Andrews, thank you for your time. May we use your fireplace?" Shocked by the question and worried that they may have just allowed their stepdaughter to go off with a madman the couple could do little more than nod vaguely in reply to the old man's request. "Thank you again" he said as he took out a stick of wood that appeared to suck up the fire like a vacuum cleaner would suck up dirt. Mr and Mrs Andrews gasped and Dumbledore chuckled at their reaction. "Alright Minerva, Severus, Ella, in you go." They stepped into the now empty grate obediently; Ella was excited and curious as to what would happen next. Dumbledore threw in some green powder and said in a very clear voice "Diagon Alley" before stepping in himself. The four of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mrs Andrews passed out.

**Next chapter:_ A Strange New World _Ella goes shopping with her father. Yes, it really is that interesting!**

****


	4. Strange New World

**Come on people review the story- tell me how rubbish it is I don't care, just review!**

**Chapter 4: A Strange New World **

"_**Nunc scio quid sit Amor" (At last I know what love is really like)**_

_**Virgil**_

She had left the world she knew and stepped out onto a street where people looked different and talked about different things; she was in unknown territory and couldn't have felt less like her normal confident self. She felt that everyone's eyes were upon her. Ella clutched her fathers hand as if worried he might leave her. "Don't worry, I'm here. We're just getting your school supplies." He smiled at her and she loosened her grip on his hand and began to look in the windows of the buildings as they passed. She had never seen shops like them; children ogled at the broomsticks in one shop, in another, frogs, which appeared to be coated in chocolate, jumped up and down. "Severus, Ella; Minerva and I will leave you now. Enjoy your shopping Ella!" Dumbledore smiled at the girl and she beamed back at him. "Would you like to buy your first wand now Ella" her father asked her. "Yes please" she answered breathlessly.

Snape felt that he wanted to laugh, to smile to do all of the things that he had not done for so long. He didn't think he could ever be happy again after that day- she had proved him wrong and he was glad.

A few hours later having purchased several school supplies, various robes, a wand (12 inches, phoenix feather and dragon scale "very interesting indeed") and an extremely affectionate snowy owl, Severus and Ella made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. Ella's father had informed her that they would now use floo powder to transport themselves to Hogwarts Castle where she would "continue her education". A sudden thought had her gripped with fear and her father stopped in his tracks noticing his daughter's reluctance to move. "But Dad, I'm 15 years old; surely this means that I am going to be in the middle of the fifth year when I start school?" Snape nodded, anticipating what was to come next "I don't know any magic!" The girl was clearly worried and Snape knelt down in front of her and took her hand gently turning it so that the blue lines running vertically were clearly visible on the underside of the girls pale wrist. "Do you know what these are?" he said pointing. "Of course I do, they're veins!" Ella said slightly frustrated by the simplicity of the question. "Perfect answer!" her father grinned at her bemused expression. "Ella, the same blood flows in your veins as did in your mothers and does in mine. You will pick up magic very quickly. Don't worry my love." Ella couldn't help but fling her arms around her father's neck. He returned the hug. "Ella, from now on, no matter what happens; I'll always be there for you. I love you Ella!"

"I love you too Daddy!" she said kissing him on the cheek. Maybe she would call him "Daddy" after all.

He stood up and took her hand again as they walked into yet another fire place.

**Next Chapter: _New Life: New School_ guess what happens in this chapter!**


	5. New Life: New School

**Thanks again _Stocktonwod_- here's your update. Glad you like the plot _Aaliyah-Charity. _Keep reviewing, I want to see what you think! **

**Chapter 5: New Life: New School**

"_**Education is what survives when what has been learnt has been forgotten"**_

_**Professor B.F. Skinner**_

Ella had always been a logical and analytical thinker. She was good at Latin and French because they involved logical patterns of words; she was good at Maths because the number patterns were logical. History was also one of her fortes as was English as she was able to compute the facts in a logical manner and then analyse the fiction. Science, especially Chemistry, had always been where her heart was. Science was both logical and practical and she was able to analyse the results of her experiments.

Logic aside, she had been brought up a Christian, she attended mass weekly. Christianity, she knew, was not logical but she had seen programmes on television that had accounted for the existence of dinosaurs and such like in the Bible and was happy to at least believe that there was a heaven as science had not disproved that fact.

Magic was neither logical nor Christian and, as she entered the place she would now call home, the realisation hit her that she had entered a world that she did not believe existed. She wondered now how her step-parents, who were such devoted Christians, had allowed her to be taken away by people with such obviously Pagan views. She also wondered why she had left the logical world she knew without question. Maybe it was because she did know this world but had just forgotten it. She shook her head to rid herself of such perplexing thoughts.

As she looked around she saw, illuminated by the torchlight, the stones that proved to her that she was now in some kind of medieval castle. Judging by the damp on the walls she concluded that she must be in the dungeon but, oddly enough, it was warm inside. She had been inside castles before and they had always been bitterly cold, especially in the dungeons because there was no sunlight to heat them. If magic was capable of warming such a place then she thought she could get used to it.

When, however, she rounded a corner, she quite literally bumped into something that she did not think she could ever get used to. All she had seen was a slight silvery shine in front of her that, until it was too late, she had thought to be no more than a trick of the light. She had not so much bumped into but walked through the phosphorescent body in front of her. She felt a chill run down her spine and let out an involuntary scream which seemed to her to be coming from somewhere else. Her father, who had been leading the way, turned around quickly when he heard the noise. Concern was evident on his face as he looked at his now shaking daughter. He saw the Barron and knew at once what had happened. He cursed himself for not telling Ella that she was likely to encounter such things.

He rushed to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed into his robes. When she had calmed down slightly he addressed the ghost. "Bloody Barron this is my daughter Gabriella" he said curtly. "Ella" he addressed her far more softly, "this is the Barron; he is the ghost of Slytherin, the house of which I am head." He looked into her still tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you before; I totally forgot that you were not accustomed to such things."

Ella saw the hurt in her father's eyes at the thought of causing her pain. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek to let him know that he was forgiven. He returned the hug and stood up; he took hold of her hand and they walked off together at a much slower pace than they had previously.

The next morning as she followed her father to the Great Hall for breakfast she examined what she saw around her. As she entered one of the corridors in the main school she froze. She knew this corridor; how did she know this corridor? Her father turned around; she saw his dark hair, his pale skin and looked into his eyes. She finally understood. He was the man from her dream, how had she not figured it out earlier? That was why she had been so willing to leave with this stranger, because he wasn't a stranger at all. That must have been why her step-parents had allowed him to take her; she had explained about her dream to them and they must had put two and two together before she did. She mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

"Ella?" Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and flung her arms around him. Confused, he returned her embrace. "Ella?" he questioned again.

"Can we go get breakfast now, I'm starving!" The girl spoke. Still perplexed but glad that his daughter appeared happy, Professor Severus Snape led the way.

When she entered the Great Hall she couldn't help but stop and look around in awe. Her father had given her 'Hogwart's: A History' to read the night before so that she wouldn't be as taken aback by the things she saw as she had that day. No book could have prepared her for the wanders that lay all around her in this room.

When Albus Dumbledore saw Ella he caught her eye and smiled gently at her. He then called for silence and the commotion in the hall ended at once.

"I will not keep you from your sumptuous breakfast for long" he motioned to the platters of uneaten food. "I wish to announce to you that we have a new student in our midst. Ella, would you come forward please."

All eyes tuned to see the tall slim girl walk down the centre of the hall escorted by Professor Snape. Several students noted the similarities between the girl and their intimidating teacher; they also noted that there was something different about Snape this morning. His eyes seemed slightly glazed and, could it be? Was he smiling?

Several of the students muttered amongst themselves but they soon quietened down when the headmaster raised his hands.

"Miss Gabriella Snape" the muttering began once again at the mention of her name "will be joining our fifth years and as such she must be sorted to see which house she will be placed in."

Ella had been told that she would be sorted. She had spent the night in her father's luxurious quarters but had been informed that she would spend the next night in her house common room. She had read all about the different houses, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, which she knew that her father to be head of. She thought it would be nice to have her father as her head of house but knew that then he may be accused of preferential treatment towards her. She had no real preference as to what house she ended up it.

She sat on a stool and had an old hat placed on her head by the woman called McGonagall. The woman winked at her and Ella beamed back.

"_Mmm, most interesting"_,the hat mused inside her head. _"You are fiercely loyal and believe in fair play. You have also proved yourself beyond doubt to be patient. You would make an excellent Hufflepuff. Very interesting... I see you have a wonderfully keen mind and I can see your wit; you also have a fair degree of cunning, inherited from your father I shouldn't wonder... Your father would have made a fantastic Griffindor you know... He is brave and daring, as was your mother. Yes, I see your mother's traits in you as well. You feel the need to help others and are very compassionate. Very interesting indeed... I have to say I have rarely found anyone as difficult to place as you are, you would do well in all of the houses..."_

The students began to chat again and the professors looked at each other in confusion. The sorting hat never took this long. Only Dumbledore seemed to know what was going on.

"_Let's see if we can settle some inter-house rivalry shall we" _the hat continued mischievously before shouting "_GRIFFINDOR"._

Several students gasped as did a few of the teachers; Snape's daughter, a _Griffindor_? Only those who knew Ella's mother and were aware of what Severus was really like were unfazed as Ella went to join her fellow students for breakfast.

Her father smiled. He knew his daughter would be a Griffindor. Contrary to popular belief he had never hated the members of that house; they just reminded him of his wife and what he could have been and this made him bitter.

Ella sat down next to a boy with messy dark hair. She was blushing from all of the attention she was receiving and the boy seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Hello Gabriella. My name is Harry Potter; this is Ron Weasley" he motioned to the red haired boy sitting opposite him. "And this is Hermione Granger. We are fifth years too."

"Please, call me Ella" the dark haired girl said. "I've heard all about you from my father."

The red haired boy groaned and Harry Potter looked hurt.

"Don't listen to what he says about us" he looked down at his food.

"Why should I not listen?" she asked, confused. "He said that you" she motioned at Hermione "were my main competition as far as brains were concerned." She blushed slightly "I'm not that clever, I think my father was over-exaggerating. He said that you were the smartest witch in your year. I couldn't hope to best you." Hermione's jaw dropped and she too blushed.

Ella continued. "Father said that you, Ron, could teach me a thing or two about wizard chess. I played chess in my old school you see and I love the game but I've never played the magical version. He said that you were the best chess player in the school." Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"As for you Harry, I suppose you were being modest when you said not to listen to what my father says." The boy looked shocked at the implication. "He said that you had faced Voldemort many times." She saw the looks on some of the students' faces and clasped a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry; I forgot that people don't like to hear his name. Harry has faced, You-know-who, is that better? Anyway, he said that you were incredibly brave and that I could learn a lot from you and that I should join something called the DA – whatever that is." She said the next in barely more than a whisper. "He also said that you have just lost your Godfather and you blame him. He said that you were right to blame him and that it was his fault. Was it his fault, Harry? Dad blames himself for a lot of things, he thinks it was his fault that mother died and that I was nearly killed. He says that it's his fault that I have to fulfil some kind of prophecy. Was your Godfather's death his fault, Harry?"

The boy could see the pain in her eyes but also the determination. Most of the things that she had said had been a shock to him and he had many questions for the girl. One step at a time, he thought. He had blamed Snape even though Dumbledore had said it wasn't his fault but he thought about it now, after hearing Ella's words, after seeing the pain in her eyes and thought about her father. How many times had the man saved his life and he had been too stubborn to see it? How many times had Snape tried to help him? He risked his life as Dumbledore's spy and how had he, the famous Harry Potter, repaid him? "No, it wasn't his fault" Harry said quietly. He thought about something Ella had said, his head snapped up and he said urgently "Ella what was it you said about fulfilling a prophecy?"

Ella thought about this for a moment before replying. "He said that I have a prophecy to fulfil. He said that they had thought the prophecy applied to you because they thought that I was dead. He said that I have to kill Voldemort." This time she didn't care that she had said his name, panic filled every crevasse of her mind and body, seeping through to her very soul.

"The man killed my mother. He tried to kill me when I was a baby after he had tried the same to you. He was weakened by you and went to find my father for a potion to help him. My father wasn't there. He killed my mother then turned on me. The man was undone and I was transported far from that place. My mother had placed a spell on me so my magic could not be seen; dad thought I was dead. I got very angry two days ago and smashed a test tube. The spell was broken and dad found me." She had told her story as if she was talking about someone else but now her detached speech became frightened. "I am supposed to defeat him but I don't know magic!"

Harry felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders but at the same time felt sorry for the girl who now had to shoulder the burden. Her story explained a lot about Snape; the way he was and his absence in resent days. He found himself feeling pity for both daughter and father and from the look on the faces of the people who had heard her story, they felt the same way.

Ella's first lesson was Potions with her father. She sat between Harry and Hermione and she found herself liking them both very much. When her father entered she couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back. The class, even those Griffindors who had heard Ella's story, were taken aback by the fact he _actually smiled_. If the professor, however, noticed their surprise, he didn't show it.

"Today we are going to brew a potion called _opposites trahere _can anyone tell me what this potion does?" The class were also surprised by how softly he spoke. His velvety voice seemed to have lost its dangerous quality. Hermione put her hand up at once, as did a rather dubious Ella. When Hermione saw that Ella's hand was also in the air she put down her own. Snape saw this gesture and was curious. "Miss Granger, you had your hand up?"

"Yes sir" replied Hermione, amazed that he had actually acknowledged her. "I think that Ella should answer this one."

"That is very courteous of you Miss Granger, five points to Griffindor." There were gasps of surprise from the Griffindors' and outrage from the Slytherins'. Professor Snape carried on regardless.

"Miss, um, Ella..." He coughed seemingly unsure of how to address his daughter.

She replied "The name is Latin, it means 'Opposites Attract' so I assume that is what the potion does, makes opposites attract."

"Well deduced Ella, take another five points for Griffindor. We are indeed going to make a potion to make opposites attract."

"And what is the point of this exercise?" sneered a blond Slytherin.

"Would you kindly raise your hand before making a point Mr Malfoy?" Snape's voice turned to something the Griffindors were more accustomed to hearing directed towards them and this added to their surprise.

Draco Malfoy raised his hand reluctantly and repeated his question. Snape's voice was soft once again as he replied. "Five points to Slytherin for a valid question, three points from Slytherin for your earlier cheek, Mr Malfoy. The 'point' of this potion is to make two people with conflicting views see both sides of the argument. Instructions on page 528- pair up, then you may proceed."

Ella enjoyed this class, it was so like Chemistry. She assumed now that the reason she had always had a flare for the subject is because her father was so good at the magical equivalent. She was in awe of the respect her 'Dad' demanded with so little obvious effort.

By the end of the lesson even Neville Longbottom had produced a good potion and Snape told him to stay behind afterwards. Neville, who had been surprised by the fact that for the first time since he had begun Hogwarts Snape had not scared him, feared the worst when he was told to remain after class. Instead of being scolded however, the boy was apologized to, praised for his most recent potion and awarded ten points for his house.

**Next Chapter: _Pain- _well, I did warn you it was going to get more angsty!**


	6. Pain

**I apologise to all Snape fans in advance for this chapter. I love Snape, really I do but I love angst too. Anywho, this contains an ickle bit of rape so beware! Review! **

**Chapter 6: Pain**

"_**The wish to hurt, the momentary intoxication with pain, is the loophole through which the pervert climbs into the minds of ordinary men"**_

_**J. Bronowski**_

Over a month had passed and Ella was really beginning to enjoy herself. She had picked up magic quickly as her father had said she would and, after a few extra on-to-one lessons, she was up to OWL standards. She had quickly made friends with her fellow Griffindors and had found herself thinking of Harry Potter as more than just a friend and this was the way he saw her as well.

All of the Griffindors were now enjoying Potions and liked the new Professor Snape. Many of the Slytherins, however, were less than pleased with his transformation. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was not one of them. He was one of the few people who had known about Snape's daughter and, although, he had been less than happy with the way Snape was treating Griffindors he soon realised that, for the first time the boy had known, Severus Snape was happy. The man had always treated him well, in his youth he had come to think of him as the father he wished he had. He played with him and never hurt him: unlike his own father.

He was pleased for him to have his share of happiness.

The fifth year Griffindors and Slytherins had potions again. They were in the middle of making an invisibility serum when they suddenly heard a strangled voice telling them that they were dismissed. It took them a while to work out that the voice belonged to their Potions teacher. "Go!" he shouted and the students filed out. The Griffindors were concerned when they saw the pain that lined their professor's face, as were most of the Slytherins. Some members of the serpent house, however, were looking at each other knowingly. Six students, who blatantly refused to leave, walked towards Snape.

"Dad?" one worried voice questioned, reaching out to touch her father. He recoiled at her contact and slid down the wall of his classroom. "Dad?" she asked again, panicking now. Draco Malfoy stepped forward and said quietly yet urgently "Roll up his left sleeve". Ella did so and her fellow Griffindors shuddered at the sight of the burning Dark Mark.

Draco performed a spell that seemed to ease Snape's hurt. "It must be urgent" Snape nodded, his face ashen.

"You can't go, you can't!" Hermione could hold herself back no longer.

"Go where?" Ella was confused.

"I must go to Dumbledore" Snape said in a disconnected way.

Neville Longbottom gasped. He had stayed behind out of concern for the man who was now on of his favourite teachers.

Harry saw his distress, he didn't know about Snape. "He is a spy for Dumbledore" he told the boy who instantly understood.

"He can't make you go!" Hermione shouted as the older wizard left. Ron grabbed hold of her to stop her from rushing after him though he too thought that they needed to stop him. "Where is he going?" Ella demanded.

"He's going to a Death Eater meeting" murmured Harry Potter, defeated.

"They know he's a traitor" Draco added. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "They will kill him."

No one could have prevented Gabriella Snape from rushing after her father.

When the girl reached the headmasters office it was already too late. She was angry with the elderly wizard for sending him.

"They know he is a traitor, you have just sent him to his death!" Ella bellowed. Dumbledore paled visibly at the news.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, hoping that she was mistaken.

"My father sent me a letter" a third voice supplied. "He said that they had found the traitor in their midst and that their next meeting would be a pleasurable one" Draco was sickened by the thought "I didn't know until just know that Severus was a spy".

The boy had always used his first name when he was alone with him and now he didn't feel that formality was needed.

"My God!" Dumbledore whispered. He closed his eyes and prayed for the boy he saw as his very flesh and blood.

Pain coursed through his every muscle and organ. He had suffered the Crutiatus curse before but never like this. He was in the centre of the circle of Death Eaters and they had each performed the curse on him in turn and then the task was handed to their master who had welcomed it.

Snape knew not to scream it would only make it worse for him. He had bitten his tongue to prevent himself from doing so and now blood streamed from his mouth.

He was then placed on a cold stone slab, bound, undressed and then beaten until he was barely alive. The Dark Lord then muttered "_Ennervate_" and Snape did not even have unconsciousness to take away his pain.

He was beaten again, worse this time, and every time he faded away he was brought abruptly back to life. He longed for death now; he could so easily just fall asleep and never wake up. Voldemort would not allow that though.

He unbound him and turned the battered wizard onto his stomach. As Voldemort plunged himself into him, Snape was plagued by images from his past. He remembered his father raping him as a child, he remembered his mother's death at his father's hand and how he could do nothing but watch. Voldemort had broken his body and he was now breaking his mind. As he felt the Dark Lord swell inside him he could not hold back the screams. He was lost in darkness and then felt himself reawaken as cold, bony fingers caressed his cheek. He shuddered.

"Now, I am going to send you back to that school of yours. If you survive the journey, and I will know if you do Severus, you will bring me the Potter boy. You will not disappoint me again. If you do then one can only imagine what might happen to that precious daughter of yours."

Voldemort laughed coldly and Snape's muscles tightened. He knew about Ella and yet he still thought that Harry was the child in the prophecy. So there was hope then! With this thought, Snape passed out.

**Next Chapter: _Suffering_- ah well, angst**


	7. Suffering

**Ok- here's another light and fluff filled chapter- NOT! Angst alert! Thankyou Amandah Leigh for your review; sorry about the mistake, I did not know the difference between step-daughter and adopted-daughter (I apolosise for my stupidity.) If anyone finds anything that my pea-sized brain failed to register please tell me. REVIEW! **

**Chapter 7: Suffering**

"_**Action is transitory - a step, a blow. The motion of a muscle – this way or that. 'Tis, done, and in the after-vacancy we wonder to ourselves like man betrayed: suffering is permanent, obscure and dark, and shares the nature of infinity."**_

_**William Wordsworth**_

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Gabriella Snape sat in the Library. They had done this often in the past few days, not reading just thinking; it was peaceful in the library.

It is strange how sorrow brings people together; an invisible bond was formed between the six of them on the day of their last Potions lesson and, without a word having been spoken between them, they all became the best of friends.

Ella stood up from the table and walked to the window. She didn't know what had compelled her to do so, she didn't know what had compelled her to do most of the things she had done in the past few days.

She felt as though she was living in a trance, that what was happening was happening to someone else and not her. She had sat through the assembly the head master had given in the wake of her father's disappearance; she had heard the remarks made by some of the Slytherins; she had seen a girl with black hair and sapphire eyes deliver a punch to one of the Slytherins and get dragged away by her friends but that girl had not been her. She had merely been a spectator.

Now, as she gazed out of the window at nothing in particular she wondered at how cruel fate could be. She had found the father who she had thought to be dead only to have him taken away from her barely two months afterwards.

Her gaze wondered to a dark object at the edge of the forest, she watched as the dark haired girl pondered as to how much the shape looked like a body and then she came to her senses. Snapping out of her detached state of mind she rushed from the library closely followed by her five companions.

As she approached the object and realised what it was she found herself stop and dispose of the bile that had built up in her throat. Her friends followed suit as soon as they saw him. There was blood everywhere.

As soon as Ella had composed herself she rushed to him and knelt by his side. "Get Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted to no one in particular. Neville ran back to the castle.

She felt her father's face which was cold and pale under the blood. His lips had a bluish tinge. She felt desperately for a pulse and was rewarded with a faint flutter against her fingers, but then the realisation hit her: he wasn't breathing.

Before panic could set in, her instincts took over. She rolled her father around so he lay fully on his back, checked his mouth for any obstruction and then administered mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and chest compressions. She had learnt this at life saving when she was small and had remembered what to do. It came naturally to her even though she had only practised on dummies.

Soon afterwards, a now blood stained Ella felt warm air tickle her ear. He was alive, that was all that mattered. She had decided not to place him in the recovery position because she did not know how bad his injuries were and the very fact she had moved him from his original position could already have done him harm.

Luckily, right at that moment, Neville arrived back with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey both of whom were visibly shocked and disgusted by the state that Snape was in.

Ella informed Madam Pomfrey of what she had done and the medi-witch nodded wordlessly as she conjured a stretcher. When he was placed on it, the potions master groaned and coughed blood. His daughter rushed to him and turned him on his side to prevent him from choking. Madam Pomfrey feared that her effort was in vain and tried to shake the tears from her eyes and be professional; it was so hard though, knowing that it was her friend lying there.

He was her friend, she had always talked to him and him to her; they had shared secrets and she knew about his past. To think that this man had finally found happiness, only for this to happen.

Ella's hope was, however, infectious and Poppy Pomfrey, along with the others and against her better judgement, started to believe that maybe he would be ok. He was alive after all.

Once they arrived in the hospital ward, Madam Pomfrey ushered the others from the room so she could examine her patient. What she saw was very grave indeed. It was a miracle he had survived this long; he had had numerous curses thrown at him of the very worst kind; he had been beaten and had extensive internal and external bleeding. She had failed to find a bone in his body that wasn't at least fractured and to top it off he had been raped.

This was too much for her. The medi-witch, for the first time since her training, found herself vomiting copiously. When only bile remained she managed to regain her composure just in time to witness his first convulsions.

"Severus, don't do this man! Hold on, you've come this far!" she felt his forehead which was blazing hot.

Ella rushed into the ward followed closely by Dumbledore. The elderly wizard rushed to hold Severus' right hand while Snape's daughter held his left. Together they created a spell strong enough to stabilise his condition at least for a while.

When they had done this Madam Pomfrey was stunned, she had never seen anything like it. "How..." she was then struck dumb.

"Love, my dear Poppy, love" was all Albus Dumbledore said to answer her question. "Now hurry up and heal all of the wounds that you can. I will help you. We haven't got much time."

She shook herself and the two of them worked together to save the man's life whilst his daughter spoke words of comfort to him.

He tried to move, he tried to open his eyes; he found that he could do neither. He panicked; he was trapped inside this darkness.

Every muscle in his body cried out in agony as he tried to break free of the invisible bonds that seemed to be preventing his movement.

He saw Voldemort, he remembered his words; he needed to wake up; he needed to warn his daughter. He needed to do something.

He found the only part of his body that seemed to be functioning properly and used it to its full effect.

Ella waked up with a start. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to her father's bed and now found that she had a terrible crick in her neck. She realised that she had no time to worry about that when she discovered the source of the noise that had woken her.

Her father was letting out a series of shrill screams. He was clearly trying to move and was distressed by the fact that he could not.

Madam Pomfrey had bound him to the bed so he could not inflict further damage upon himself. Now these restrictions seemed to be doing more harm than good.

"_Finite_" she pointed her wand at him and cast the spell to release him.

As soon as he was able to move again, her father began flailing about on his bed. Ella rushed to him to calm him down. His bones still needed time to heal as did his internal organs.

"Shh, don't move. It's ok, I'm here." Ella smoothed her father's hair back from his sweat drenched forehead. Her words and contact seemed to calm him and he stopped thrashing. He muttered something that the girl could not quite make out and she put her ear to his lips.

"...Harry... He doesn't know... Have to go... So much darkness..." His words were barely audible but Ella knew enough to warrant a visit to the head master. The very fact he spoke was news worthy enough.

Reluctantly, she left her father's side. She was petrified that something would happen whilst she was out of the room so she ran to Dumbledore's office as fast as she could.

**Next chapter: _Comtemplation- _what is going to happen to Snape? Is his daughter going to complete the prophecy? Are house elves going to rule the world? (scratch that last one)**


	8. Contemplation

**Thankyou again _Stocktonwood, _nice to know somebody loves me reaches for tissue and blows nose noisily Anyway, glad you like it. Is nobody else reading this? Am I THAT boring? Could you please tell me if I am? REVIEW!! I know you're out there somewhere! Clears throat Sorry about that, got a bit carried away. **

**Chapter 8: Contemplation**

"**_To contemplation's sober eye. Such is the race of Man"_**

_**Thomas Gray**_

Dumbledore accompanied the clearly agitated girl to the hospital wing. Much to his and the girl's relief the young wizard was in the same condition as his daughter had left him in.

"He said something about Harry and about someone not knowing something. He said he had to go, or something along those lines, and then I can only assume he was delirious; he talked about it being dark."

"Yes..." Dumbledore's reply was cut short. The wizard lying on the bed opened his eyes.

"Albus, Albus!" he cried out.

"I'm here my boy, what is it?" Dumbledore took the wounded man's hand in his own.

"Harry... He told me... Bring Harry... He doesn't know, Albus, he doesn't know... Ella... Where is Ella? I have to go... He will know I'm here... He will kill her!" Severus tried to get up but in his weakened state he merely fell back onto the bed.

Ella came forward and smoothed her father's hair back again.

"It's ok Dad, I'm here."

"What does he not know, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"The prophecy... He showed me my parents... He raped me..."

Severus Snape was now shaking from head to foot, his wan face has turned a greenish grey and the two individuals by his bedside turned him onto his side hastily as he gagged.

Madam Pomfrey, who had just woken up, bustled over.

"He was delirious Poppy, he relived what happened. I asked him a question, I'm sorry." The wizened man looked drawn. The young girl looked drained. Both of them had a common resolve; they would make Voldemort pay.

That afternoon the six friends met in the library once again. Ella told Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco what had happened since they had left the hospital wing and their hatred towards Voldemort had spiralled upwards.

As they sat around the table contemplating quietly, a man, who Ella had never seen before although the others clearly recognised him, entered the library. "Remus!" Harry cried and flung himself into the man's arms. Ron and Hermione beamed at the slightly dishevelled looking man, Neville and Draco looked wary while Ella looked on in confusion.

Remus Lupin saw the girl looking at him and walked towards her. Something about him made her take a step backwards. The man seemed to understand. "Ah, so much like your mother, she saw too." Ella was still baffled, what had her mother seen?

"Miss Snape, your mother was one of my greatest friends. This was partly due to the fact that she was the first person at Hogwarts who saw what I was. From your reaction to me I can tell that you have inherited the ability to see from her." Ella was even more confused, 'the ability to see'?

"Miss Snape, I am a werewolf".

'Yes, of course you are' thought Ella. 'Yes, I am standing here having a conversation with a werewolf. My _father_, who, for 15 years I considered to be dead, is lying upstairs after being raped and _cursed_ by a _dark wizard _of all things. In the meantime, I am standing here talking to a mythical beast!'

This was all too much for the girl. She had adjusted to magical life quickly and had not questioned what she was now a part of. Now that she came to do so she found that her mind had just blacked out. She pitched forward and was caught by Lupin. Ella's friends were worried but they could understand her reaction.

When the girl came to she was given chocolate by the man who then introduced himself as "Remus Lupin". Maybe if he had told her his name first then she would have had time to adjust. _Remus_, the brother of Romulus: both raised by a she-wolf. Lupe, Lupus, _Lupin_: moon.

She nibbled her chocolate as the older man informed the group that and order meeting had been called in the wake of "recent events" and they had all been asked to attend.

"You are all aware" Albus Dumbledore began when the order members had gathered "of the horrific state that our fellow order member and friend, Severus Snape, is in. I personally pray for his swift recovery."

There were several murmurs of "here, here" from around the room and several sniffs from female members who were horrified by what had happened.

"Severus, although he was not particularly coherent when he spoke, has given us some information that may well be vital. It would seem that Voldemort" he ignored the shudders around him "wishes Harry Potter to be brought to him by Severus. He does not know that the boy is not the one who is to fulfil the prophecy. It does, however, seem that the Dark Lord does know about Ella's return and if Severus does not bring Mister Potter to him, then Voldemort has threatened to kill her." The noise of several gasps filled the room as well as urgent hushed voices. Ella did not make a noise, instead she just stared straight ahead of her, her expression set into one of grim determination.

"I need not inform you of how grave the situation that we find ourselves in is, I ask each of you to go away from this meeting and think of what might be done before the in a fortnight."

The meeting ended and each of the members went their separate ways. The six students remained in the conference room.

"I will go to Voldemort with Snape" said Harry.

There was a collective "NO" from the group.

"Well what else can be done" asked Harry with a sigh.

"Hermione" Ella spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun "what was that potion you said you used in the second year that turned you into a cat?"

"Polyjuice potion..." the realisation dawned on the brown haired girl "..No, you can't mean? Surely..."

"It would work though" said Ella firmly.

"What would work? Asked Draco, thoroughly bemused. Neither he nor Neville knew about the time Harry and Ron had changed into Crabbe and Goyle. Even Harry and Ron, who knew what the potion did were at a loss to see how it could help. Unless...

"You can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking?" Harry hoped the answer would be negative but the two girls nodded grimly.

"No.. You can't... It's too dangerous!"

"What's too dangerous?" Draco shouted.

"Ella is going to use the potion to turn herself into me and then face Voldemort herself!"

Neville gasped and Harry, Draco and Ron exclaimed "I won't let you do it!" at the same time.

Hermione had remained silent since Ella had said that it would work. She had thought about it from every angle and had come to the conclusion that it was the only option. She wished that wasn't the case but it was. "We will have to talk to Dumbledore".

The others nodded their assent sadly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dumbledore asked Ella kindly after she had explained her plan.

"I have to say that I also think that it is or only option. We shall wait for the next meeting and, unless another alternative arises..."

"I understand sir" said Ella. Her voice was so flat and emotionless that her friends and her mentor looked anxiously upon her.

**Next Chapter: _Revelations- _Snape gets out of the hospital wings only to be given some information he could do without.**


	9. Revelations

**This is a rather long chapter that has been dubbed the 'we love Snape' orgy by my friend Lara. One of the motives for her madness will become apparant as you read on; as for the other motives for her complete insanity... well... the doctors are hopeful that she can be removed from her padded cell pretty soon. Read on and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 9: Revelations **

"_**LORD ILLINGWORTH: The Book of Life begins with a man and a woman in a garden.**_

_**MRS ALLONBY: It ends with revelations"**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

The other members of the order had thought of no suitable alternative. The Order of the Phoenix now had to decide on a way to carry out Ella's plan. Everyone was in agreement that there was no way that Ella and her father could face Voldemort and his Death Eaters alone. They had drawn a blank on how the members of the order could possibly locate them when Severus answers his call. Possible magical tracking systems had been discussed but to no avail. Voldemort would have wards surrounding him to make sure that he couldn't be tracked down.

Hermione and Ella looked at each other "there is one way" they said simultaneously. "There is no way that Ella and Professor Snape could be tracked magically, but there is always the Muggle way" Hermione continued.

"The Muggle way?!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed looking positively thrilled at the prospect of using a Muggle device.

"Muggle's have ways of tracking things with a thing called a microchip..."

When Ella had finished explaining what a Muggle tracking device was everyone agreed that using one was the best arrangement they had. Hermione sent word to her parents and Ella to her step-parents to see if it would be possible to obtain one.

"We must now wait for replies to the letters sent by these two young ladies and we must also await Severus' recovery. Without him this plan is void. I am pleased to say that he is making good progress. Now go home and rest, all of you, we have a lot of work ahead of us".

The six young friends made their way to the Hospital Wing after the meeting. Dumbledore had been right, Snape had made good progress. He was regaining consciousness more frequently and for longer periods and his speech was becoming more and more comprehensible. He also began to recognise people more readily and, although he still suffered from bouts of panic spasms as a result of his mal-treatment, these were happening less and less often.

They arrived at his bed to see him awake and staring at the ceiling. He was still not strong enough to sit up on his own but he turned to see his visitors when they entered the room. His daughter rushed to give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her. "How are you?" he asked, his voice weak but clear.

"We're fine" Ella lied.

He remained facing his daughter and her friends but his eyes adopted a rather glassy appearance and he winced and whimpered in obvious pain. The six of them would have been distressed if they hadn't seen this happen before. As it stood, they knew exactly what to do.

Neville went to fetch Madam Pomfrey who was dealing with another patient. He had witnessed the results of the Crutiatus on his professor the first few times they had been present and had been clearly distressed. It was understandable really, with his parents being victims of the curse themselves. His friends had noticed his discomfort and had suggested that he should fetch Madam Pomfrey so that he did not have to see. With Neville gone, Draco, Hermione and Ron formed a barrier on each side of their teacher to prevent him from falling and Ella rolled her father back onto his back with his head to the side and stroked his face as he started to shudder.

They knew that they could not hold him still whilst he was having a fit. They had tried that the first time they had seen it because they had not known any better. As they held him down he had begun to froth and the mouth and cough up blood as he tried to free himself. They had learnt from their mistake.

His convulsions had not lasted for long and by the time the medi-witch arrived the young wizard was shivering as an after effect and a sign that the worst was over.

Poppy Pomfrey gave the pale man some potion as his daughter propped his upper body up. He was sound asleep before she could lie his head back down on the pillow.

"That is the first one in quite a while now, he's doing so well. I'm sorry you had to see it" the witch said to the students.

They said their goodbyes and then left, they would visit again later.

Three weeks later and Severus Snape was pretty much back to his old self again. When Ella and her friends went to visit him this time they found him sitting up and reading a new edition of the 'Potions Publication' a scowl set firmly on his face.

He was muttering to himself and, when he heard them enter, he said "have you heard this? According to this article, Wolfsbane is ineffective and should be banned because it can become addictive! Have you ever heard such nonsense?"

The six teenagers, who had been trying their hardest to maintain straight faces, all burst out with their first real laughter in ages.

"I don't know what you lot are laughing about!" Snape exclaimed, his scowl deepening. His students rushed over to him and engulfed him in a huge group hug and when it was finally finished they were all left panting from the force of each others embrace and their persistent laughter. Severus was laughing too now even though he had just been squashed.

"Do you know how long I've got to stay in here being mollycoddled?" The man was becoming more than a little restless and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Until as you've regained enough strength and I'm completely sure that you won't just collapse and have a fit as soon as you leave your bed!" replied Madam Pomfrey who had just bustled into the ward.

"Well I shall just have to prove to you that I won't then!" The Potions Master said, trying to stand up.

His daughter and her companions had other ideas "oh no you don't" they said together as they pushed him back down onto the bed.

A week later, after complaining constantly and acting like a caged lion, Severus Snape was released from the Hospital Wing by a none too happy Poppy Pomfrey. He was given strict instructions to rest and to drink plenty of fluids (not alcohol). The professor was escorted to his room by his usual concierge and her following. His daughter and Draco took an arm each and he had given up in his protests at this arrangement after his legs had buckled when they listened to his earlier pleas.

He had lost a lot of weight and his usually slight frame was now gaunt. With his weight had gone his strength but he was slowly beginning to regain both.

He was still plagued in his sleep by images of his torture and these images often haunted him in the day time as well so the usually solitary man was starting to crave company more and more to take his mind off what had happened. Albus Dumbledore was conscious of this fact so he had not brought up what had been discussed in the meeting but he knew that they were running out of time. It wouldn't be long now before Severus was called.

"Severus, sit down".

Snape knew then that whatever the headmaster had to say, it wasn't good. It wasn't the fact that Albus had told him that he needed to sit down that had made him aware that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear; it was the simple fact that he had been sitting down when he had been given his instruction.

"I have something of momentous importance to discuss with you and I fear that I can delay no longer."

The wizard braced himself. He knew that whatever the older man had to say to him he couldn't blame him; don't shoot the messenger. He had often deliberated over that fact that it was always the people who loved you the most who hurt you the most; he had once wondered if it wouldn't just be better to have everyone hate him. That was before he met Charlotte; after that everything changed for him.

The only person he had ever loved before he met his wife was his mother. Her death at his father's hand had been the most painful thing that had happened to the young Snape and it had driven him to kill his own father. He wanted to make everyone hate him after that, he wanted to hate everyone so that no one could hurt him again. Charlotte had showed him that he didn't need to think that way and later so had Dumbledore. He remembered the day that Ella was born. It was the happiest day of his life.

It seemed ironic that the man who he had turned to for guidance, to teach him how to hate, was the man he know found himself hating above all others bar one; the only person who he had ever hated more than Voldemort was himself.

His life had totally fallen apart on the day of Charlotte's death and the biggest trials he had had to face since then were serving Voldemort as a spy when he had returned and living with himself and with what he blamed himself for.

"Severus, when you are called, Ella will use Polyjuice potion to make herself look like Harry Potter and then she will accompany you."

The dark haired man stood up and started pacing. "No, she can't come it's too dangerous. She doesn't know enough magic..."

"Severus, you know perfectly well that she is one of the most capable witches in the school despite her lack of training. She has been to every DA meeting since she arrived and is a fine dueller..."

"She can't she's too young! How can she face him? Nothing she has learnt here could prepare her for him..."

"Severus, I have taught her the killing curse."

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered the first time he had cast 'Avada Kedavra', he had lost his childhood, his innocence just by saying those two words. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the man he had come to see as his father.

"No, I will not agree to this. When I am called I will go alone and let him kill me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find himself staring into Dumbledore's clear blue eyes. The man's gaze penetrated his very soul and he broke down pitching forward into his friend's arms as his body racked with sobs.

Ella made her way to the Headmaster's office. She was accompanied by Professor McGonagall, who had taken her away from her Charms lesson, and her best friends who refused to leave her side.

"_Toffee Crisp" _McGonagall uttered the office's latestconfectionary password and a staircase appeared.

Ella's father was in the office along with Albus Dumbledore, the younger man was clutching his arm. As she ascended the stairs she could tell that her father had been sick, his skin had adopted the grey, green tinge she knew too well. She knew why she was there; the Polyjuice potion sat steaming on Dumbledore's desk.

Severus Snape slumped into a chair and cradled his head in his arms as his daughter picked up the potion and retreated behind a screen with a change of robes for the transformation. The younger man's mentor and friend stood behind him and addressed Ella's entourage.

"You know what must happen now," the students nodded with their faces downcast. They all felt so helpless.

A few minutes later a boy with untidy raven hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead emerged from behind the screen.

The real Harry Potter stood face to face with his mirror image and they threw themselves into a desperate embrace.

The group of young comrades then proceeded to hug and kiss the Polyjuiced Potter in turn before they all turned to face their Potions professor. He was standing now and had assumed a blank expression that could have fooled his own mother into thinking that he was nothing but an apathetic observer. His mother, however, was dead and had not known her son as the people standing in that room did.

Hermione was the first to react. "Professor Snape..." she moved towards him and took his hand in hers, still his impassive mask remained, "Severus..." The man closed his eyes and took in a trembling breath. "Severus, I know that you consider your life to be of no value, that you think you deserve death." The girl's voice wavered slightly but she continued. "But, sir, you are not worthless. Not one person in this school believes that to be so, certainly no one in this room. In fact, we love you... I love you..." The broken man looked down at her with disbelieving eyes. She gave him a look of tearful defiance. "We do love you... I do love you... If you don't return when this is all over for your own sake do it for ours... for mine..." She looked down at her feet as the tears poured over and she felt another hand join hers on Snape's.

"I'm sorry for acting like a prat in the past," Ron said. "You have earned every bit of my respect and even that is not enough. If Voldemort..." he swallowed hard to regain his composure after speaking that hated name. "...If he does anything to hurt you tonight, I'll make him wish he'd..." Ron stopped and cleared his throat nervously realising the absurdity of what he had just said. "Sorry... Just come back in one piece, 'mione's right, you're not worthless, you mean a lot to us, we love you." He blushed at just having given a declaration of love to a man but his eyes did not break contact with the older man's.

Neville approached tentatively and placed his hand on his Professor's as well. "Before you found Ella, I had nothing. Now I have friends and, I'm sorry if this sounds strange, when you came back and had been, well, tortured, I thought it would be like it was with my parents..." The boy looked straight into the eyes of the man he had feared for so long. "But you got better; this made me think that they could too. You gave me hope, sir, I know that this makes it seem like I think that you getting tortured was a good thing; I don't at all. I hope that you didn't take what I said the wrong way. You see, I owe you a lot, we all do, I just hope that we... that I... get the opportunity to repay you. Sir, I no longer fear you; you have my admiration and my love. I know this isn't much but it's all I have to give."

"Severus, I'm sorry..."Draco Malfoy's hand was joined to the others. "I'm sorry for wanting to be like my father, I never want to behave as he has; I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore! You, your daughter and our friends are all the family I want." The blonde boy's words were gushing out along with his tears. "Please be ok, please come back, I have always loved you as a father and not _him_, I hate him! Please Severus! Please _Father_!" The sheer desperation in the boy's voice threatened to overcome everyone who heard it.

Harry Potter spoke. "Professor Snape. I do not blame you for my godfather's death; it was not your fault. I was wrong not to have trusted you, I was wrong to have thought you were still with _them_. You have saved my life more times than I think you realise; I was never a hero, you were, you are, you are our hero!" Snape let his tears fall, he could no longer act like he did not care. "I'm sorry for my father's behaviour towards you, I really am my father's son and I could not be sorrier for this." Snape's eyes told the young boy that Harry had nothing to be sorry for and that he deserved what he got. Harry had to avert his gaze to stop himself from crying at how little care Snape had for his own well being. "I am so sorry!" His voice broke. "Please come back!"

McGonagall had tears in her eyes to match those of everyone in the office. Everyone that is, except Albus Dumbledore and Gabriella Snape.

The young girl went up to her father and the others stepped back to give the two of them more space. Ella then did the last thing that could have been expected. She cupped her father's tear stained face in one of her or rather, one of Harry's, hands and with the other she slapped him hard across his cheek. Several of her friends gasped as did her Head of House. Severus Snape looked at his daughter in something akin to fear and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"That is the right facial expression Father." She said, making her new voice resonate coldly. Her male body seemed to glow with its own aura of power. "Did that hurt?" Snape nodded wordlessly. "Do you think that would have hurt anyone else any less? Do you think that anyone would be any less fearful than you are now?" He nodded his head in reply to the first question and then looked around the room in search of the answer to the second question; he found it in the eyes of the people standing behind him. They were all just as fearful as he was. He shook his head.

**Next chapter: _The Final Battle _I wonder what will happen in this chapter? Answers on a postcard or even better... on a REVIEW!**


	10. The Final Battle

**Back and updated due to popular demand. What am I saying? I've only had two reviewers! Thankyou _Amandah Leigh _and _Stocktonwood_ for reviewing- I wish other people would do so too sob Anyway, here's the final battle though not the final chapter. REVIEW GOD DAMN YOU! Very sorry... Got carried away...**

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle **

"**_When the hurly-burly's done, when the battle's lost and won"_**

_**William Shakespeare **_

Ella knew what she had to do; the fact that it was a necessity did not make her like it any more. She looked at Dumbledore out of the corner of her eye, he nodded his encouragement; there was no twinkle in his eye now. Harry Potter's body pointed Ella Snape's wand at the Potions Master. She knew she had to mean for the spell to work so she imagined that her father was someone else as she bellowed the incantation.

"CRUCIO!" She registered dully that there was a startled yell from somewhere behind her. Dumbledore was keeping the throng of her friends and her Transfiguration professor from surging forward to stop her. Severus Snape writhed on the floor and could not help the scream from breaking through his lips. This was Ella's breaking point; she severed the curse and ran towards her father. It took all of her will power to stop herself from sobbing and cradling her father's twitching figure. Instead, she stood above him and with her remaining determination spat out the words "get up" with all of the dispassionate iciness she could muster. The shattered man was quick to comply as he heaved his aching body upwards and stood facing his daughter. He yet again hid his feelings behind a blank façade.

Dumbledore walked behind the man whose sheer strength of mind was the only thing that prevented him from collapsing. The older man placed an arm around him to give him some much needed support. Dumbledore nodded at the young witch in a wizard's body for the second time.

"You did not like that did you Father." The frosty words came from Harry Potter's mouth. "And neither did I." She said the latter in barely more than a whisper and walked towards her father with her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here" spat McGonagall who could feel her rage bubbling over after witnessing Snape's treatment.

Dumbledore spoke. "I'm afraid that I taught your daughter that particular curse. 'It's those who love you most that hurt you most'. I heard you say that once and I wanted that to be the case tonight. You have heard the affirmation from Ella's friends that they love you; Ella, I believe that you have something you'd like to say now?"

"Yes. Father, Dad, I'm so sorry! I had to do that, I had to. Professor Dumbledore told me that you would willingly sacrifice your life at the hands of Voldemort, I won't let that happen!" No one but Dumbledore and Ella herself understood what she was saying. "You see Dad; I have now committed one of the atrocities that you yourself feel so guilty about having done. Not only did I use one of the unforgivable curses but I used it on my own father; that would have hurt no one any less than it hurt you and no one would have been less scared. You are just as brave and true as everyone else and so much more; the only way I can get rid of my own feelings of guilt now is to make it up to you in some way." Severus Snape understood and he found himself grinning, despite himself and the pain he was in, at his daughter's inherited cunning. The other's had yet to understand.

"Dad, if you do not make it through the night and I do then I will never be able to repay you and my feelings of remorse will eat away at me as they have you. You once told me that I would be fine because the same blood that runs in your veins runs in mine; if this is the case and you think so little of yourself does that mean that you think little of me as well?" She looked at her father with Harry's tearful eyes.

The other's finally understood; Ella had just lost her innocence to give her father a further reason to live.

Severus Snape walked forward to his daughter all pain forgotten. He kissed the cheek of what looked like James Potter's son and then held onto his, or her, hand as he answered the call of the Dark Lord.

"Good luck my boy!" Dumbledore whispered after him as he disappeared.

They were appeared in what looked very much like a graveyard. "Well, my_ Master _does seem to have a fascination with death doesn't he?" thought Snape morbidly. Snape daughter gave his hand a squeeze and gave him a quick smile before making Harry Potter's face frown, all part of the act; a _kidnapped_ Harry Potter would hardly be smiling now would he.

Before long they heard an unholy, hissing, excuse for a voice that made their blood run cold.

"Bellum Gerere" Severus thought. War had been waged.

"Ssseverusss, ssso glad you could make it!" The man, or the monster who had once been a man, made his way towards him with movements as eerie as his voice. A long, scaly finger reached up to caress Severus' cheek and the Potions Master could not help but flinch.

"What'sss the matter ssseverusss? Why do you recoil at the touch of your massster?" Voldemort drew his hand away and brought it back quickly making the former Death Eater's cheek sting in a way that had become all too familiar in the past few hours.

"No matter, you have the boy."

Red, slit like eyes focused on the teenager next to Snape. Ella flexed Harry's muscles thinking about how much she'd like to beat this beast to death right there and then.

"Harry Potter, finally I can finisssh thisss!" He drew his wand as the Death Eaters moved in and formed a circle around them, wands raised. Severus Snape shifted back into the circle. He had his wand held in one hand; his other hand grasped the Muggle tracking device in his pocket desperately. This had to work!

Ella had pulled out her wand from Harry Potter's pocket and she pointed her wand at the man who had killed both of their mothers. He let out a shrill cackle of a laugh. "You will not be asss lucky asss you were lassst time Potter! Your wand will no longer work againssst mine in that way."

She remembered what Harry had said about his and Voldemort's duel. She could barely stop a smile from spreading across her face. But this was not Harry Potter's wand.

"Ssstill, we will duel!"

He bowed to her and she remained still.

"Come now Potter, I thought I taught you thisss! Ssshow the proper ressspect for your fellow dueller!"

"I am showing you far more respect than you deserve" came Harry Potter's voice "and you are not even one of my fellow human beings let alone a fellow dueller."

"Bow" the cold voice hissed.

"No" Ella made Harry's body remain upright.

"BOW!" he spat.

"NO!" she fought his spell. She noticed a gasp from the Death Eater's circle and looking ahead of her she realised the reason for their surprise. Voldemort's back was bending into a clearly forced and painful bow. "Interesting, I didn't know that something so heartless could feel pain!" thought Ella.

He fought against his own deflected spell and stood up again with obvious effort. He pointed his wand at Ella; fury lined his Snake like features.

"Avada Kedavra!" green light shot out of his wand, Ella was ready. She was just about to duck out of the way when she realised who was standing behind her. She moved to the side slightly and Voldemort moved his wand with her. In that split second Ella dived out of the curses way. Getting up she saw that Crabbe Sr. was dead and her father looked like he was in two minds as to whether he should send a curse Voldemort's way for trying to kill his daughter or faint with relief that he hadn't yet. Ella's eyes told him that he should do neither.

Voldemort was even more fuming. "Avada..."

"...Kedavra" Ella countered.

Green light burst from both of the wands. Ella felt the power of the two curses vibrate through her arms but she kept her wand steady. She registered the fact that her own tracking device was vibrating in her pocket. Reinforcements had arrived.

Severus Snape felt it. He dragged his eyes away from his daughter's peril to see Dumbledore and the other Order members. "We have been found" he heard himself shout and the Death Eaters turned around.

"Bellum" Severus thought. This was war.

"You have no idea how sssatissifying I will find killing you Potter!" Voldemort uttered not breaking the curse.

"You will not find it half as satisfying as I will find killing you" Ella replied.

Curses were flying everywhere. Tonks had been one of the Order's early casualties but she had not gone down without a fight. She had killed Goyle and Evan Blake before becoming a victim herself.

Snape had 'fled' with Lucius Malfoy only to kill his _friend_ when they were out of sight. Snape couldn't say he was surprised at how easy it had been to kill Voldemort's right hand man. Lucius' supposed strength had just been bravado after all. That was for Draco Snape thought coldly as he returned to the fighting.

The real Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger all stood cramped beneath Harry's invisibility cloak. It was far too small for them all to fit under and they had to move sideway like crabs to prevent it from revealing them. They had been told not to follow when the Order had tracked Snape and Ella but when had they ever listened to commands?

At the edge of the grave yard-come- battlefield they threw the cloak to the ground and took out their wands.

Remus Lupin found Bellatrix Lestrange easily as did Harry and Neville. The sadist was currently holding Mad Eyed Moody under the Imperius curse, making him do a series of back-flips; her cackle easy to hear. When Lupin saw the two boys he was not surprised. He knew that there was no way they would leave the fighting to others and do nothing themselves. It also came as no surprise that this was the woman they sought. She had done almost as much to them as Voldemort had, more in Neville's case, as she was the reason his parents could not recognise him.

Bellatrix turned around, looked at their wands pointing at her and continued to laugh. "This is for Sirius" Harry and Lupin said together.

"This is for my parents" said Neville.

"THIS IS FOR THE ORDER!" they all said at once as they sent the green light towards her.

Dumbledore saw Snape approaching and knew by his expression that he had just killed.

"Lucius" Snape replied to Dumbledore's questioning glance.

The old wizard nodded sadly.

Draco Malfoy found his father's body along with Hermione and Ron. He looked at the man for whom he was heir and said nothing.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry" said Ron awkwardly. Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He pushed it away.

"Don't be sorry, I'm certainly not." The blonde boy looked up at them and beamed. "Now I'm free!"

"You cannot kill me Harry Potter!" Voldemort's shaft of light moved closer to Harry Potter's body.

"I am not Harry Potter!" replied Ella.

Voldemort looked at the ray in front of him fearfully as his wand began to pulsate violently.

There was a phenomenal explosion that knocked everyone within ten miles of the epicentre unconscious. The war was finally over.

**Next chapter: _Prison _it may be a while before I update with this chapter because I have work to do. I may, however, be persuaded to update a little faster it I get more reviews hint, hint**


End file.
